Love, Hunt Me Down
by ShadowKira
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Root and Shaw.
1. Chapter 1

Reese turned, his eyes narrowing as he heard Root's door snap open. His hand flew toward his hip and the gun that he had holstered there but relaxed almost as quickly.

"Shaw?"

The woman shot him a glare and pulled the door shut behind her before locking it. "You weren't supposed to be here yet."

His brows rose slowly on his forehead, "And here Harold was worried Root would break out… I doubt he even considered the possibility of someone wanting to break in."

"Shut up and lose that grin." Shaw warned, stalking up to him in a few short strides to stare him down. Her jaw flexed as a chuckle came from behind her and Reese's eyes moved past her own to look at Root.

"She doesn't seem too relaxed and she certainly isn't happier… Am I misunderstanding the reason for her visit?" He asked, his smile pulling a little wider despite Shaw's warning.

"No, absolutely not." Root replied from where she stood just inside her small space, her tone oozing smugness. "She's just disappointed that she got caught."

"I hate both of you." Shaw muttered, snatching her coat from a nearby chair before stalking toward the hallway that lead to the exit.

"I love you too, honey! Bring some of your toys next time!" Root called after her, smiling wider when Shaw bit back a gruff 'there won't be a next time' before slamming the door.

The brunette turned her eyes back to Reese then, her smile disappearing immediately. "We may have had a moment… But it's over. You ruined my chances at round five."

Reese shook his head as he removed his jacket and scarf, "I wouldn't have to be here and you wouldn't be in that cage, if you knew how to behave yourself."

A wicked smile pulled at Root's lips, "Ah… Yes, you see, that's where Sameen stands out from the rest of the group… She loves it when I misbehave."


	2. Chapter 2

Set just after "Allegiance", sort of an altered / deleted scene.

Hints toward where I originally thought the last couple of episodes would lead, with some more lady lovin' because really. There needs to be more of that.

The shifts between Shaw and Sameen are intentional. Just fyi.

* * *

She looked toward her door as a loud noise- similar to a knock- reverberated against the metal. Shaw narrowed her eyes, snatching up a nearby gun before making her way silently over to the entrance of her apartment.

"Who's there?"

At first there was no answer but finally, after a moment, a voice spoke up. "Root... And Bear."

Shaw had the door open in a matter of seconds but kept her fingers wrapped firmly around her gun.

She wasn't at all surprised to see that they were both dripping wet. A large puddle was already forming beneath them and some was spraying the walls as Bear wagged his tail excitedly.

"What the hell do you want? And why do _you_ have him?" Shaw asked, checking the hallway before shutting and re-locking the door.

"Don't worry... We weren't followed." Root breathed, coming to a stop a few paces into the open space.

"That doesn't answer either of my questions." Shaw said, arching an eyebrow as she continued to glare at the other brunette.

"I could have killed him... I slipped up, I missed my chance. So I tried again, before they got away completely..."

Shaw shook her head, her expression relaxing ever so slightly. "Wait, slow down... You could have killed _who_?"

_"Greer."_ Root spat, releasing Bear's leash before gripping her right shoulder tightly. "It was all going so smoothly, until his men showed up. They tried to leave and I had to follow... But they severed my connection and I-"

It was odd to Shaw, how much the woman standing before her seemed so human. So afraid. Normally Root seemed as though she knew everything and had everything under control. She was cool, calm and calculated.

Shaw stepped forward, her brow furrowed as she gently pulled Root's hand away.

"You're more prone to injury than I am... Another bullet wound?" She asked softly.

"No, dislocated shoulder... But that last one is still healing." Root hissed through clenched teeth, watching warily as Shaw gently probed her shoulder.

"I'll need to pop it back into place but first... Let's get you changed, you're dripping all over my floor."

Root arched a brow, "I'm sure that your _concrete_ will dry just fine, Sameen."

Shaw shot her a glare before tossing her a change of clothing, "Yeah well, my socks won't. And that's all you have to say? I was expecting sarcasm with the usual flirtatious undertone."

Root smiled, "Too easy."

"Of course." Shaw grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Bathroom is- Let me guess, _She_ told you already?"

"You're learning." Root said, chuckling lightly as she turned to head for the door in the back corner of the apartment.

"Besides," she called back over her shoulder, "There are only two doors in this apartment, excluding the refrigerator."

xxx

Root emerged a few minutes later, clad in the black yoga pants that the other woman had given her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you need to brighten up your wardrobe?"

Shaw looked up, a frown twisting at her lips. "Why aren't you wearing the shirt?" She asked, standing from where she had been kneeling to try and dry Bear off. As soon as she was turned away from him, the canine was on all four of his paws, shaking himself to dry off further.

Shaw rolled her eyes and shook her head before dropping the towel to the floor in resignation.

"Too painful, I'll need some help." The taller woman admitted. A smile, sarcastic or otherwise no where to be seen.

Shaw sighed heavily and waved her over. "C'mere then. I might as well pop it back into place now, too."

Root glanced passed her, toward the table. "Mind if I have some of that before we start?" She asked, eying the whiskey bottle.

Shaw nodded, and turned to go and fetch the bottle and another glass. "Take a seat. I'll be back in a sec."

Root did as she was told and sat herself on the edge of the bed, laying the tee shirt on the comforter behind her. The other woman returned to her side about a minute later, depositing her glass on the nightstand before pouring Root one of her own.

"This is gonna hurt."

"I know." Root answered in a emotionless voice before throwing back the glass and downing its contents. Shaw whistled appreciatively and poured her another but she shook her head, "I'll have that one after."

The other woman shrugged and took a seat to the right of her 'patient', "First things first..." She said, indicating with her eyes to Root's top.

"How're we going to do this?" Root asked, her unease obvious in her voice.

"As quickly as possible." Shaw said, "Can you twist to face me a little more?"

If she hadn't been so caught up in her pain and worry, Root would have focused more on the almost gentle quality the other woman's voice had taken on. She knew that Shaw wasn't good at this sort of thing so she kept her mouth shut and silently obeyed.

Luckily, the stretchy material of her cowl neck sweater made for a quick strip, albeit not a completely painless one. Shaw could now see more of the obvious shape of the injury, she began to pinch and squeeze at the muscles of Root's arm and shoulder.

"Try to relax."

Root looked away, exhaling slowly as she felt the other woman's hands placing themselves on her forearm and the back of her bicep as she switched to a kneeling position in front of the bed. It was over in a matter of seconds and Shaw was impressed when Root didn't utter so much as a whimper.

"Could I have my glass now?" She asked, quietly.

Shaw nodded, "Sure thing. But only if you tell me how this happened. You left some pretty big gaps in your story."

Root sighed, reaching back for the tee shirt and slipping it on gingerly. "I headed after them... Shot one of Greer's lackeys but it must've just grazed him... He took Greer while the other neanderthal charged me... I shot him, directly to the chest... But he kept coming, must have had a vest on. Slammed me into the wall and Bear got him."

"So that's why Bear had blood on him. Good boy." Shaw said, shooting the dog a look of praise. He raised his head from where it had been resting on his legs, his tail thumping against the floor loudly.

"Yes, definitely." Root agreed, "After that... Some man who had heard the scuffle happened to find us. I spun a tale about the missing link trying to steal my purse... And that his friend had successfully run off with it. He let me leave since I was worried about the police trying to harm my dog for defending me. She was angry that I went after Greer and his men and insisted I come here."

Shaw stared at her a moment, watching as she removed her damp bra slowly from underneath her borrowed shirt. And as soon as she was done, and the article of clothing was tossed haphazardly to join the others on the floor she handed her the glass.

The two talked for a while, quietly about what was coming. Root confessed to Shaw the same truths that she had to Harold, about how Samaritan posed as their impending doom.

Shaw understood then, why botching the opportunity to kill Greer had hit the other woman so hard.

It was getting late and the ever present down pour outside combined with the alcohol in Root's system meant that she would be staying put. Shaw swirled the contents of her glass, her mind feeling almost like the small whirlpool sloshing around inside.

"So, why did he try to leave, if he had you out muscled? That doesn't really make much sense."

Root shot her a look before downing the rest of her drink. "He tried to cut a deal with me."

"What?"

The taller woman nodded, "Yeah, he's got balls. I had him staring down a barrel and he tries to cut me a deal. I would have thought it was just a bluff... To buy him some time. But he tried to leave." She said, shrugging toward the end and glancing down toward her lap.

"What kind of deal?"

"Immunity, safety... To help him understand Samaritan, to try and merge."

Shaw's eyes narrowed, "And you aren't going to take that?"

Light brown eyes darted up to meet the intense ones watching her, "No. I don't want to work with a man like that. I want Her to be _free _and believe it or not... I don't exactly like killing people."

"You're doing it again." Shaw pointed out, grabbing the bottle when her glass was empty.

"Doing what?"

"Not telling me the full story."

Root chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I want to infiltrate... And shut them down from inside."

"They'll kill you." Shaw pointed out as she filled Root's glass halfway.

"One life for the lives of many... Wouldn't you do the same?"

Shaw's jaw flexed and she averted her eyes, "I would try to find a way to do it with no casualties."

"And if there is no other way?"

Shaw didn't answer and an empty silence fell between them. For a few moments the apartment was filled with the sound of the rain outside.

Root drained her glass and placed it on the nightstand before turning to face Shaw. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or their conversation but she felt a weight in her chest. She'd felt it before when she was around the other woman but it was more intense this time.

If Samaritan went online, none of them would be safe... _She_ wouldn't be safe. Fear and emotion tightened Root's throat and she knew that Shaw had felt her shift but the other woman refused to look her way.

"Sameen."

The woman shook her head, downing her own drink and setting it down. She was about to say something, it had been angry and defensive. Something along the lines of Root's plan being stupid and suicidal. But as soon as she turned, she felt hands cup her face and lips press firmly against her own.

Shaw's eyes fell shut and she slowly responded to the kiss. She could feel Root leaning in closer, could taste the whiskey on her tongue. It had been a while since she'd spent the night with anyone and she could feel everything with heightened awareness.

It probably, no, _definitely_ wasn't a good idea but Shaw pushed Root back against her pillow anyway.

xxx

Sameen stared quietly at the body lying next to hers, her gaze roving lazily across the exposed flesh that it bared.

Her dark orbs traced over every scar and blemish, mind contemplating the various scenarios of what form of weapon and attack could have caused them. She reached out then, tentatively, to replace her gaze with her fingertips.

Root's flesh was cool to the touch, courtesy of the temperature the other brunette liked to keep her apartment.

Sameen's eyebrow twitched as she watched goosebumps blossom in the wake of her touch, knowing full well that they weren't from the cold. The expression faded quickly though, as she trailed her fingertips up over the other woman's collar bone before heading down her left arm.

There were two bullet holes there, one on the shoulder and another further down, on Root's bicep. Shaw's fingers paused as they brushed over the scar of the one on the shoulder. It was there because of _her._

Root may have tased her, on more than one occasion, may have drugged and zip tied her... But she hadn't left a lasting mark.

"Why'd you stop? That felt nice..."

Sameen blinked and raised her eyes to meet the lighter ones watching her through a half lidded gaze.

"Sorry, for this." She mumbled, her voice still as husky as Root's in its disuse.

Root's eyes lowered to where her fingers were still sitting and the woman gave a small shrug. "I like my scars, they add character."

A comfortable silence fell between them and Shaw began to lightly stroke her way down Root's arm. The moment was interrupted several minutes later though, when Bear approached the bed whining.

"Oh, he's probably got to go out..."

"I bet he's hungry, too." Sameen added, rolling onto her side to pat the dog on his head. Next to her, Root slipped out from under the covers to pad across the concrete and collect her clothing.

"We'll be back."

Sameen watched them go, before letting her eyes slip closed for a few minutes. Before she knew it, she'd dozed off. She awoke again some time later to the bed tipping down on either side of her hips as Root straddled her.

"Hi." The taller woman said, a thoughtful smile gracing her lips.

"Hi." Sameen murmured back, her voice once again low and throaty.

"It's done raining, so Bear and I are going to get going." She paused, her smile falling. "I know that you think It's a stupid idea..."

"I don't think, I _know_." Sameen corrected, her eyes hardening instantly.

"Right." Root said, her hands clenching and unclenching the pillow beneath them. She leaned down slowly to place a kiss against the other woman's lips and pulled away reluctantly when Sameen didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." Root said, shifting her weight off of the other woman.

Sameen was just about to ask why when her eyes widened and her body shook. Her muscles tightened and spasmed, her jaw clenching shut.

She watched helplessly as Root gathered the rest of her discarded clothing before once again approaching the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Sameen asked through clenched teeth, her words barely audible.

"Because, I know you'll try to stop me. And you can't do that. I won't let you." Root said, an affectionate look crossing her features. "You're brave, strong and capable. I wasn't lying when I said that I was a fan after reading your file. I didn't want you to be hurt then and I definitely don't want that now."

"You'll die." Sameen said, struggling to keep her eyes focused.

"I would die for you." Root said softly, "I would die to keep that much power out of the hands of someone who would misuse it. It isn't just us in danger, Sameen. It is everyone."

She leaned down and brushed her lips against the other woman's forehead. "I am sorry. Goodbye, Sameen."

Shaw watched silently as Root took Bear with her and exited her apartment. By the time she could move, the two were long gone.

It only took a week for the hacker's number to come up and Shaw wasn't so sure that they'd be able to find her in time.

* * *

Sorry this one was sad. I had to get it out because for a while there I was sort of panicking that Root was going to get killed off. If either of them would... In some horrific twist or something (like Carter), I would be EXTREMELY distraught.

Title and the one line inspired by a song on a playlist I made for this pairing. Matt Walter's "I Would Die For You."

Also I guess a little nod to Amy's character 'Whiskey' in Dollhouse, although that one was completely unintentional.

PS, this may be continued later... After I see a few more of the episodes this season.


	3. Chapter 3

Bit of a 'deleted scene' for Mors Praematura.

I swear not all of my ideas for these two will involve something sexual. There's just so much TENSION.

Next update for this will feature an alternate version of events from the "Most Likely to..." episode. No promises on when that update will happen though, I'm just writing these as they come to me... When I have time to get the ideas down, since most of them are short. I will apologize because that means I'm not really spending much time on them.

I hope you like this chapter and again, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

"So you're going to be the package, huh?" Shaw asked, watching with indifference as Root secured the agent who'd been staying at the pickup site when they arrived.

"I'm stashing him over here, in the closet... I don't really care to hear him in the bathroom everytime we have to go."

Shaw shrugged and lifted her eyebrow expectantly. Root wasn't even looking her way but it seemed as though the other brunette could almost sense the shift in expression. "And yes, I am. Is that really so surprising, Sameen?"

Shaw ignored her, knowing that she was just trying to get a rise out of her by using her first name.

She watched as Root shut the door before making her way back across the middle of the small living space from the kitchenette. The taller woman moved gracefully past her and into the dark room just across from the door, the bedroom.

"Only one bed..." Root said, her voice oozing that flirtatious undertone that she seemed to reserve only for Shaw.

She didn't outwardly show that she knew that Shaw had pushed off of her perch on the edge of the table but the shorter brunette knew that in some way, she knew she wasn't alone in the bedroom.

Setting her jaw, Shaw grabbed Root's arms and tugged them behind her body before forcing her face down onto the bed. "You know, we should probably make this look more convincing." She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Initially, her only response came in the form of a small gasp but after a moment, Root regained her composure. The taller woman ground her ass back into Shaw's hips, pressing them flush together. A seductive smile tugging at her lips as she peeked up through her dark hair toward the other woman.

Shaw's eyes narrowed and she flipped the other woman over quickly. Her fist slammed into Root's chin before the hacker even knew it was coming.

She smiled, watching in satisfaction as Root's tongue snuck out to lap at the blood oozing from her now split lip.

Suddenly, Shaw felt the air forced from her lungs as the heels to the other woman's boots landed solidly to her stomach. She hit the floor hard, her arms and upper back aching as badly as her stomach from the force of the fall.

Root was on her before she'd even had a chance to catch her breath and the taller brunette was smirking. "I am so glad you said that."

She tightened her legs, pinning Shaw's arms more firmly against her body before leaning down and not so gently grabbing both sides of the other woman's face.

They kissed briefly but as soon as the taste of iron met Shaw's tongue she was reminded of Root's split lip. Without thinking, she pulled away, her teeth tugging the injured lip roughly.

Root hissed in pain, digging her nails in and raking them across Shaw's cheek before slapping her with her right hand.

Shaw set her jaw, her cheek burning angrily from the scratches and the hand mark that was most likely visible now. She bucked her hips, throwing Root off balance with a little squeak. The shorter woman smirked then, using brute strength to force Root backwards before scooping her up and throwing her roughly back onto the bed.

Root's eyes widened when she felt Shaw's hand wrap tightly around her throat as the other woman leaned down over her. Dark bangs tickled her cheek and she gasped silently, desperately trying to fill her lungs.

"Glad to see you're not a one trick pony."

The words were breathed right next to her ear but to Root they sounded dampened and her vision was beginning to fade to black. She was just ready to slip into unconsciousness when Shaw's grip relaxed.

The woman watched as Root gasped and sputtered, trying to fill her burning lungs. As soon as she was sure the hacker had her fill, Shaw gripped her chin and crashed their lips back together.

Her tongue slipped out passed her lips, circling the still bleeding cut she'd inflicted before she ran it along the line that sealed Root's lips together.

Her fingers knotted in the hacker's hair as she was granted access, and Root slowly relaxed beneath her. They were both bruised, bloody and sweating.

And they spent the next few hours making sure they'd look as convincing as possible for Root's 8a.m. pickup.

xxx

"She been sanitized?"

Shaw arched a brow, a slight smirk playing at her lips as she thrust the taser toward the male operative.

"Looks like you got a fun one here, huh?" He asked, shooting her a knowing look as he took in her scratches and bruises from the night before.

Her smirk widened and she helped Root to her feet before looking back toward him. "You don't know the half of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Alt scenes / ending for the "Most Likely To..." episode. I know some people liked Matthew for his actor or even just because they wanted Shaw to get some but I don't know... I didn't like his character. So, this is me addressing that episode... Also, warning for OC. Normally I don't put them in but as I don't know the full members of Root's gang yet... I just wanted to play around with the idea of jealousy as a theme.

* * *

Shaw stiffened as she and Matthew continued their slow dance, his eyes boring into hers intensely. He was on to her and she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Reese was lost somewhere, amongst the crowd. Last she knew, he was keeping an eye on Doug in case the hot dog connoisseur was the one putting their number in danger.

She swallowed and prepared herself to try to answer when a gentle hand found its way to her forearm. "There you are! Sorry I'm late."

Shaw blinked and turned to meet the last person she had been expecting to see on this mission.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Matthew looked between the two women, his eyebrows rising slightly. "Sure, no problem."

Shaw watched as he backed away slowly, still looking between the two of them before making his way off of the small dance floor and over toward the refreshments.

"What are you doing?" The shorter woman hissed, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Please tell me that isn't your type?" Root responded, her eyes still following the man's movements.

"Really, that's why you're here?" Shaw asked in an exasperated voice, her nails digging into the small of the taller woman's back.

Root smiled but shook her head, "Sadly no… I came as back up because I had to leak some sensitive information to figure out Vigilance's communication tactics. Which are coded messages, by the way-"

"What sensitive information?" Shaw asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Have I told you yet that you look lovely tonight?" Root asked before capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What information, Root?" Shaw repeated, a little more firmly.

The taller woman was about to respond when balloons started to cascade down from above them. A loud gasp erupted from the alumni a minute later as a mannequin fell to the center of the dance floor. One of the men, closer to where it had fallen, rushed forward and rolled it over. There was a name tag pressed into the right side of the mannequin's chest that had the name Claire scrawled out across it.

Shaw turned, her eyes barely finding Matthew before he disappeared. She glanced back toward Root, her eyes flashing angrily. "We're not done with this conversation."

"Just be careful, they're already here."

Shaw ignored her and moved after Matthew, pushing anyone who got in her way aside. "Someone is trying to push this guy to the brink… You got eyes on Doug?"

Reese frowned his eyes finding Doug again after the shock of the initial commotion. "Yes. He hasn't moved an inch all night."

Reese's eyes scanned the faces around Doug, settling on Toke. The man seemed to know everyone present and had been talking to all of them since their arrival yesterday. "Hey, have you seen anyone acting odd?"

The man looked up, scratching his facial hair thoughtfully. "You kidding? Everyone is exactly the same, only fatter. And Phil… That guy, man, he put on a foot and grew a hundred pounds of muscle." He mumbled around a mouthful of food.

Reese glanced toward the man, tall and bald. "He was smaller?"

"He played tiny Tim in the school play!"

Reese's frown deepened as Phil's eyes met his own, the man shifted uncomfortably on his feet and his eyes darkened slightly. He had been chatting casually with Doug but as soon as he'd noticed that he'd caught Reese's attention, his entire demeanor shifted.

Reese mumbled out a quick _'thanks' _before he started after the man when he suddenly abandoned Doug completely, heading through the crowd and toward one of the empty hallways. "I'm still looking into it but I might have found our threat. It would seem that our friend Phil might be an impostor."

Shaw frowned, slowing to a stop. "Be careful, if you engage him."

"Why?" Reese asked, watching as the man ducked into the kitchen.

"We're not the only ones crashing this reunion, apparently Vigilance decided to take a trip down memory lane too."

"What? Why are they here? I thought Matthew didn't have anything to do with Vigilance or the Machine?"

"He doesn't." Shaw said, her frown deepening. "They're after us."

"How did they find us?"

"Long story... Just keep on your toes, where there's one there's bound to be more. And we've got another problem... Matthew's disappeared."

xxx

Shaw ducked down behind the laboratory bench as the Vigilance operatives returned fire, "Fuck! I'm running out of ammo!"

"Same here." Reese mumbled over the squawking that Doug was doing from behind him. There were at least four men shooting at them and they were at a very bad disadvantage tucked toward the back of the lab, with no escape route.

Shaw grit her teeth and prepared herself to rise and shoot off her last couple of rounds when her ear piece suddenly came to life.

"Stay down, I've got you covered."

"Root?" Reese asked, glancing toward Shaw as the same message came to an end in his ear piece.

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes. "I told you, long story."

They held their positions and listened on as Root quickly dealt with the remaining operatives.

"There, all clear." The hacker said, smiling as she stepped over the bodies and into the classroom. "And Harold and Lionel are safe, too."

"You leaked both of our locations?!" Shaw bit out angrily as she jumped to her feet.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure which site Collier would show up at. I wanted to personally take care of them... But I didn't trust you two with meeting new faces." Root glanced toward Reese who was quickly approaching, his features scrunched up dangerously.

"You sent your goons to help them? Who?" He grabbed her roughly by the collar of her shirt before hoisting her off of the ground.

"You can trust them, I swear." She said, any hint of a smile gone at this point. Her brown eyes searching his as she tried to loosen the grip he had on the collar of her shirt.

He glanced toward Shaw as she approached them, looking warily between the two. "I hate to say it... But Finch had a point when he said she could have killed us all several times and she hasn't tried anything yet. I think we can trust her and whoever it is she's got working with her."

Root smiled as she was lowered to the ground, "Thank you, Shaw."

Reese tightened his grip on her collar once more, turning her attention back toward him. "If there's a mark on him, I swear-"

"Calm down, Daizo is a gentle soul. He had his toy along with him but he plays the thing like a video game. And Alexis is easily as skilled as you or Shaw."

Shaw's lip curled up defiantly at this and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, whatever."

xxx

Reese and Shaw stuck around long enough for the police to arrived and they watched quietly as both Doug and Matthew were taken in to custody.

"Well, I don't think that went as you planned." Root pointed out, a small smile playing at her lips as she approached them. Her eyes made their way slowly up Shaw's still bared legs, knowing it would be a while before the other woman was in a dress again.

"No but at least he's safe and didn't kill anyone." Reese said in a cool tone, "Are you coming back with us?"

"Yes, I figured I might as well do the introductions since I brought my friends up. And I'm sure you'll want me there in case Harold has a boo-boo."

Shaw and Reese both shot her a glare and the taller woman merely rolled her eyes in response. "You two seriously need to lighten up."

xxx

After collecting their luggage from the hotel, Reese and Shaw had taken a ride back in a vehicle that Root had procured for the three of them. It wasn't much later that Finch, Lionel and their escorts arrived. Daizo exited the vehicle first and excitedly ran up to Root. He said something quickly to her in Japanese before wrapping her up in a tight hug. The brunette squeezed him, whispering something back before they broke apart.

Shaw watched the two of them with an arched brow, almost missing the next new face to exit the vehicle. She guessed that this was Alexis, the woman had long black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. A few stray bangs hung in over her face and she had striking blue eyes that stood out against her dark hair and tanned skin. She was well built and about 5'6", dressed in black jeans and a grey jacket. Shaw could already make out at least two weapons on her and she could only imagine that there was more hidden. The two exchanged a quick once over and after that, Alexis ignored her completely as she made her way over to Root.

"Mission complete. Can we get back to work somewhere a little warmer now?"

Root smiled and tucked some of Alexis' hair behind her ear, "You know I can't promise you that... We go where She tells us to."

The other woman rolled her eyes, scoffing loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And here I thought you liked me in less clothing."

"Oh, I do." Root said, her tone turning slightly more mischievous. Shaw's eyes narrowed as something that felt suspiciously like jealousy twisted her stomach. She shook her head and looked away, turning her attention toward Reese.

He was talking quietly with Finch and Lionel and the three of them looked too serious for comfort. She made her way over to them and slid easily into the conversation.

"-they got away with the documents... I'm afraid there was nothing we could do to stop them."

"What about your bodyguards?" Shaw asked, nodding her head toward Root and her new friends.

Lionel's eyes immediately lit up and he looked toward Shaw with excitement, "You should have seen those two! Well, she was the only one physically present but man... They wiped out most of the Vigilance guys like they were nothing!" Reese and Shaw exchanged a quick look, both curious.

"Daizo used a machine gun on a vehicle mount, remote controlled from a safe location. And Miss Smith made it a point to get us out of the line of fire before taking out the rest herself." Finch added, to which Reese raised his eyebrows and shot the woman a look of respect.

Finch turned then and made his way over to where the others were standing, "Hello, Miss Groves."

"I told you Harold, call me Root."

The man's smile twitched a little wider before he continued, "While I don't appreciate your initial tactic, I do appreciate you sending us help."

"Yeah, Coco Puffs. Thanks." Lionel interjected, flashing her a genuine smile. Alexis arched a brow at the nickname, a slight frown playing at her lips.

"If you aren't in too much of a hurry to leave the city, I would like to offer to put you and your friends up for the night."

Root's smile widened, "Actually... It would seem we're right where we need to be, apparently something big will be happening soon... She wants us to work together again." And although she was still speaking to Harold, Root's eyes found Shaw's.

The group finished up their conversation before moving off of the street and up into the apartment turned safe-house. Shaw watched closely as the new faces explored the space. The two of them seemed to be almost in awe of the luxurious furniture and view of the city.

After a brief run down of the security system, Finch, Reese and Lionel decided to go their separate ways but Shaw lingered. Daizo, retired to one of the bedrooms to tinker around with his tech while the women took over the living-room.

It didn't take them long to take advantage of the wide variety of alcohol available in the apartment. Alexis drank hers the fastest, leaving the other two in the dust. And the more she drank, the more handsy she became.

Shaw's dark eyes watched as Alexis set her hand high on Root's high before leaning into the taller woman. She was laughing loudly at something Root had said but Shaw couldn't remember what.

"Why you so quiet over there, grumpy?"

Shaw blinked, her eyes moving to meet the blue ones watching her.

"Oh, don't worry... It's nothing personal, this is how she normally is." Root said with a chuckle, her hand covering Alexis'.

Shaw's jaw flexed as she watched the two openly flirting in front of her, grinding her teeth together slightly as Alexis shot her an amused look. "And here I thought maybe she just didn't like me..."

"I don't."

Alexis quirked a brow, her smirk widening as she sat up slightly. "Ah, see... Now things are getting interesting."

Before Root knew it, the other two women were on their feet, chest to chest. From this distance, Shaw realized that the small nick in Alexis' left eyebrow was actually a scar that ran down a large portion of her cheek. She could tell the other woman was tough but she was also drunk. And as much as she wanted a fight, she also didn't want to make too much of a mess in Finch's safe-house. But before she could think more about how disappointed her employer would be if he found out about split lips and broken furniture, a hard open handed slap cracked across her face.

"Are you listening to me, bitch?" Alexis spat, leaning back in when Shaw turned her eyes back to glare at the slightly taller woman.

"I am now." Shaw breathed before grabbing her roughly by the collar of her shirt and throwing her over the coffee table into the middle of the room. Root cringed and shook her head as Shaw quickly pinned her operative to the floor before landing several solid blows to Alexis' head.

"Alright, enough... She's not even conscious anymore." Root whispered, catching Shaw's arm when it came back before she could land the next blow.

The shorter woman shot her a glare but silently rose from the floor before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, are you going to help me get her to the bed?"

Shaw rolled her eyes and rather roughly grabbed Alexis under the armpits before hoisting her upper body off of the floor. Root lifted her legs and the two walked awkwardly back toward the second bedroom before depositing the unconscious woman on the comforter.

"I thought that you said she was as_ 'easily'_ good as me or Reese?"

"She is, when she's sober. She also slapped you, I don't think she was expecting a full on brawl." Root pointed out as she closed the door before joining Shaw back in the living-room.

"Whatever." Shaw grunted as she flopped back onto the sofa before kicking her feet up on the coffee table. Root calmly took a seat beside her, before placing her hand on the shorter woman's knee.

"You don't seem to even want to give her a chance... Any reason?"

Shaw's dark eyes were trained on the hand on her leg but at the question they rose slowly to meet Root's. "If you'd like to keep that in full functioning condition, I suggest you remove it from my knee."

Root chuckled and slid her hand into her lap, realizing then how much Shaw resembled a cat. She wanted attention and touch but only on her terms and as soon as she got it, the claws came out. Or, in Shaw's case, fists... Her fists came out, punching first and calmly speaking later or not at all.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to clean this place up a bit and then I'm going to bed."

Shaw watched as the other woman rose to her feet, plucking up the beer bottles that had been knocked over during the short scuffle. Root made her way around the space as if she knew it better than her own home, wherever that was anymore.

The brunette had just made her way into the kitchen, to deposit the bottles in the recycling bin when she felt two strong arms push her into the nearby wall. She'd twisted her body around before impact and now found herself face to face with Shaw. Before she could say anything teasing or sarcastic, Shaw pressed her lips firmly into her own.

The bottles slipped from Root's fingers, landing on the thick carpet by the sink before rolling away and onto the tile.

The moment was brief and intense but even without words, Root had her answer. She watched through half lidded eyes as Shaw stalked back out toward the living-room to collect her coat. The hacker knelt down to once again gather up the bottles and the front door slammed shut as she did.

Root wasn't at all surprised when her phone went off several minutes later, signalling a new text. She smiled as she slipped the device out of her pocket,_"My place isn't as swanky as that one but you know where to find me."_

* * *

Alexis is a character based off of someone who will appear in one of my comics, I may actually make her name Alexis now because it's more normal than Axis. If she were to actually meet Shaw, I get the feeling that they would actually get along... But for the purposes of this chapter, I had to make her a little less likable and easy to want to knock out.

I wasn't going to add OC's but the only members of Root's gang that I know so far are male... And I'm hoping something like this will happen in the show where Shaw is jealous of Root interacting with a tough chick in her gang. :D Even if its only subtext and not exactly like this chapter, I think you get the point.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your lovely review, Guest! I actually do have plans to continue Chapter 2 but I am waiting until I have more time and to see where they take the last few episodes of the season. Most of the others were written like this update, just on the spur of the moment when inspiration struck. Chapter 2 though, I took a bit more time with. I hope you like the future chapters as much as the ones you've already read. :)

* * *

Shaw grunted, her brow furrowing as she felt something cool and soft brush her forehead. The woman opened her eyes slowly and they widened when she realized who it was that had touched her. "Root?"

"Hello, Shaw."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had shit to do?"

Root tilted her head to the side slightly, a small smile playing at her lips. "I wrapped that up.. And just in time, it would seem. I'm sorry to see that you were injured. Was the wound cleaned?"

Shaw's frown deepened, "I uh, I don't know. I think. Where's Reese?"

"Out. My guess is, he's looking for Harold." Root said, taking a seat in the chair by Shaw's bedside. "I'm going to take a look, if that's okay?"

Shaw gave a small shrug, knowing that it was better that they made sure her injury had been cleaned properly. She watched from the corner of her eye as Root gently pulled the covers away to expose her short clad legs. There was a large, hastily applied gauze pad over her injured thigh.

Root glanced up before pulling the medical tape and gauze away enough to see the bullet hole. "Looks like he did have the sense to clean it, although… He could have been more careful with the bandage." She shook her head before redressing the wound properly.

"So, why are you here? Really?" Shaw asked, arching a brow.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance." Root said suddenly, her eyes and expression more serious. "It would have only bought us time but we need anything we can get at this point."

The room fell silent for a moment and Root pulled the covers back over Shaw's lower body. "Harold is in danger, that's why Reese left you but She seems to think he's on the right track… So I wouldn't worry too much."

Shaw's jaw flexed and she rubbed at her temples in frustration. "Damn it… Damn it!"

Root leaned over to retrieve something from the bag at her feet, "I brought you something."

Shaw lowered her hand enough that she could see the other woman, her eyes lighting up immediately when she saw the Styrofoam container. "Is that…?"

"Yes, I'll have to warm it up though."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shaw asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Root leaned in toward the other woman until she was close enough for Shaw to hear her whisper. "If this steak is really as good as sex… Then I want to tease you a bit, make your mouth water… I find that rushing pleasure usually results in disappointment."

Shaw narrowed her eyes, "I like to consume my steaks like I like to have sex… Quickly and violently."

Root laughed, "Mmm, violence can be fun but good sex should never be rushed." She rose from her chair to head for the kitchen, "I would worship you."

Shaw watched the other woman disappear around the corner, the sharp retort she'd been planning drying up in her throat. She knew that Root was probably just trying to distract her but it was working.

Her body was warm and humming with curiosity.

And now she wasn't so sure that it was steak that she was craving.


End file.
